An unparalleled love
by Ferya
Summary: Y si la muerte te arrebatara aquello que más amas? Y si el destino te diera una segunda oportunidad? La aceptarías sin dudar? Hay amores únicos que sin duda merecen esta segunda oportunidad. Rated M por lenguaje fuerte y sexo explicito. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad. Actualización cada domingo
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Mientras las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas me pregunto cómo llegamos hasta aquí. Muchos se preguntan cómo fue que nos enamoramos. En qué momento dejaste de verme como tu maestro para empezar a verme como a un hombre. En qué momento deje de verte como una niña para empezar a verte como a una mujer.

Realmente jamás supe contestar a ninguna de ellas. Mis ninken te amaban más que a nadie, aún recuerdo como Buru siempre buscaba tus caricias y como Guruko esperaba con emoción que le lanzaras la pelota siempre que venias a pasear junto a nosotros. Incluso Akino, el cual siempre fue un poco arisco, esperaba tus visitas con emoción.

Un día me dijiste que el amor era impredecible y jamás pensé que tuvieras tanta razón. Esos ojos verdes que siempre me observaban con emoción e inspiración, un día me miraron con cariño y amor. Y supe en ese momento que ya no había escapatoria.

Mi padre me dijo una vez que no podía morir porque había alguien que me estaba esperando y solo podía escuchar tu voz llamándome. Como gritabas mi nombre entre lágrimas, creyendo que ya no volverías a verme. Pero te juré que jamás os dejaría solos, pero solo en ese momento entendí que a quién no deseaba abandonar era a ti. A quién no deseaba perder jamás era a ti.

Deseaba que tus ojos abandonaran mi mirada, que tu sonrisa siempre fuera mía, que tu cuerpo y tu corazón no pertenecieran a nadie más. Porque te amaba. Amaba tu cabello de ese extraño color rosa. Amaba tus ojos verdes como la hierba en la que siempre descansaba. Amaba esa sonrisa tan brillante que siempre me regalabas. Amaba ese cuerpo que siempre soñé tener entre mis brazos. Y esperaba con emoción que tu corazón me amara de la misma forma.

Pero entonces llegó una misión que solo tú podías hacer. Me dijiste que no me preocupara, que esperara en la puerta de Konoha porque no tardarías ni un día en regresar. Estabas tan equivocada mi pequeña flor. Fui a buscarte cuando no regresabas, esperando que estuvieras bien. Pero nada me preparo para verte así.

Te atrapé entre mis brazos mientras la sangre corría sin que pudiera hacer nada. Te pedí que no me dejaras, te dije que te amaba entre lágrimas esperando que así no te fueras.

"Por favor, Sakura, no me dejes…. Por favor…."

Me miraste, me sonreíste y dijiste que me amabas. En algún momento yo había ocupado tu corazón, pero temías mi reacción. Temías que me alejara dejándote atrás, temías que no te correspondiera. Pero estabas tan equivocada.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Desde siempre, me contestaste. No había nadie que te protegiera como yo, no había nadie que te reconfortara como yo y no había nadie que te amara como yo. Y tú lo sabías.

Desde siempre….

Pedí que no te fueras, que nadie te separara de mí. Había perdido a tantos… A todos aquellos a los que amaba. Y ni podía perderte, no a ti.

Los demás llegaron a mi lado, separándome de ti mientas me decían que era necesario. No, dejadme estar con ella… Pero Tsunade pidió que me llevaran de vuelta.

¿Por qué?

Todos derramaban lágrimas mientras Tsunade repetía tu nombre, llamándote sin cesar, intentando que volverías a este mundo.

"No puedes dejarnos, tu no"

Todos lo repetían mientras yo era devuelto a la aldea. No, no me alejéis de ella. Ellos me recibieron, mis ninken me preguntaban dónde estaba ella. Porque su eterna ama no regresaba conmigo. Jamás supe responder a eso. Jamás supe vivir sin ti.

La aldea ya no brillaba, nadie sonreía y supe que, nuevamente, había roto mi promesa. Nuestro equipo se había roto, nunca volvimos a trabajar juntos.

Mis noches eran aburridas, siempre en el bar. Bebiendo con Jiraiya, esperando que el alcohol borrara mis recuerdos. Pero nada podía hacer por olvidarte.

Jamás supe porque me abandonaste.

Iba a visitarte cada mañana, siempre con tulipanes, tus preferidos. Te pedía perdón, no solo por romper mi promesa, sino también por no protegerte. Debería haber insistido en ir contigo, no debía dejarte marchar sola. Pero me prometiste que volverías.

"Todo estará bien, soy una gran shinobi Kakashi, nada me pasara"

Mentirosa.

Eso es lo que hiciste, me mentiste. Y yo dejé que me mintieras.

Estúpido. Jamás debiste dejarla marchar. Qué clase de maestro deja a sus alumnos morir… Ella ya no era mi alumna, era la mujer que amaba. Y eso dolía más que sus mentiras. Saber que jamás podría tenerte entre mis brazos.

Todos intentaron acompañarme, pero ninguno entendía mi dolor. Ninguno entendió que jamás podría olvidarte.

Devuélvemela.

Devuélveme a mi mujer. Devuélveme su sonrisa, sus intentos por bajarme la máscara, sus noches de alcohol que acaban en estúpidas historias sin sentido, sus hermosos ojos, sus reproches sobre mi tardanza, sus golpes por mis extrañas manías pervertidas y sus bromas sobre mis famosos libros.

Devuélveme su amor y su cariño. Devuélvemelo todo, joder.

¿Por qué me la arrebataste?

Jamás pude decirle lo mucho que la amaba, jamás pude decirle que no existía nadie más que ella, jamás pude decirle que fuera mi mujer, jamás pude decirle era suyo y solo suyo.

"Te amo, Sakura. Vuelve…"

Decía arrodillado frente a tu tumba.

¿Por qué me abandonaste?

"Lo siento tanto…. Vuelve por favor…"

Ellos me observaban desde la lejanía. Pakkun siempre les dijo que me dejaran solo cuando venía a verte. Ellos también se habían apagado con tu partida. Ninguno volvió a jugar a la pelota. Akino ya no respondía con ironía a todo aquel que le preguntaba. Guruko ya nunca volvió a jugar. Buru ya no ladraba buscando caricias. Shiba ya no buscaba pelea con nadie. Bisuke ya no volvió a hacer bromas jamás. Uhei no volvió a quejarse por nada. Urushi ya no le mostraba los dientes a nadie. Y Pakkun ya no me seguía allá a donde fuera.

Ellos jamás volvieron a ser los mismos.

Tsunade se retiró, todos enseguida me señalaron a mi como próximo Hokage. Pero sin ti a mi lado desistí de la oferta. Naruto debía tomar ese lugar.

Una vez él tomó el cargo, empezó a trabajar con esmero en encontrar una manera de traerte de vuelta.

"Nuestro equipo está roto sin ti"

Decía siempre que venía a visitarte.

"Prometo que te traeré de vuelta Sakura. Lo juro"

Nada más le importaba. Una vez me confesó que lo hacía por mí. Todos sabían del secreto que durante años me guardé. Por ello, siempre pensé que aquello por lo que Naruto trabajaba tan duramente, era imposible.

"El amor solo se siente una vez"

Me había dicho mi padre el día que mi madre abandonó este mundo. Y siempre pensé que tenía razón pero… Quien hubiese pensado que Naruto, contra todo pronóstico, conseguiría lo imposible?

* * *

 **Aquí el primer episodio, espero que les haya gustado hehe No se alarmen todo estará bien. Nuestra pareja favorita superara cualquier cosa :)**

 **Agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.**

 **Como pone en la descripción, se actualizará cada domingo. Y sus reviews serán contestadas sin demora en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Las veo el proximo domingo.**

 **Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones antes de leer el capítulo:**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto**

 **La parte escrita en cursiva representa un recuerdo de Kakashi**

 **Toda la historia se desarrolla después de la muerte de Sakura pero si lo desean puedo hacer un especial referido al día anterior a su muerte :D**

 **Tras esto les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

De nuevo es de día.

Abro los ojos muy a mi pesar mientras admiro mi reloj que tantas veces he lanzado ya. Junto a él descansa la foto que nos hicimos hace ya tanto tiempo.

* * *

 _Era primavera y viniste a mi portal con esa sonrisa que siempre me desarmaba._

" _Ohayo Kakashi-sensei" dijiste mientras me sonreías "Me prometiste que hoy iríamos al parque de atracciones recuerdas?" Jamás te prometí tal cosa pero como podría decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos verdes._

" _Está bien…. Pero te toca pagar a ti" te dije mientras suspiraba._

" _Eeeeeh…. Demo*, en una cita siempre paga el chico Sensei" Dijiste mientras me sonreías con esa mirada de chica buena._

* * *

Fue en esa "cita" donde insististe que debíamos hacernos una foto juntos para conmemorar ese día.

"Así jamás olvidaras este día" dijiste mientras me sacabas la lengua.

Jamás podría haberlo olvidado Sakura, porque fue uno de los últimos días que pasamos juntos. Uno de los últimos días en los que me llamabas sensei solo para fastidiarme. Uno de los últimos días en los que me dijiste "Te quiero, Kakashi".

Suspiro y me levanto para empezar la rutina aburrida de siempre. Al llegar a la cocina allí están ellos, esperando su ración de comida como cada mañana. Los ninken se acostumbraron a tus rutinas y ahora, las repiten esperando que vuelvas.

Mientras coloco sus platos en el suelo, un anbu aparece en la ventana con su característico traje y su peculiar mascara.

"El Hokage le espera Kakashi-sempai" Tras una inclinación de cabeza hacía mí, desaparece.

" _Que querrá ahora?"_ Pienso mientras observo con detenimiento el lugar donde antes se había posado el anbu.

"Ve Kakashi, nosotros cuidaremos la cada e iremos a visitarla por ti" Sé que quien me ha hablado ha sido Pakkun, reconozco su pausada voz, pero tan siquiera le miro antes de desaparecer hacia la oficina del Hokage. Ellos saben porque. Verlos allí, con sus platitos mientras comen su deliciosa comida me hace recordarte. Todo en ellos me recuerda a ti. Pues es cierto que ellos eran mis ninken, mi compañía tras tu marcha, pero sus extrañas manías adquiridas por tus extraños hábitos no hacen más que recordarme que hace ya dos años que me abandonaste.

Mientras camino entre las calles de Konoha hacía la oficina que ocupe durante un tiempo y que ahora pertenecía a Naruto, todos me miraban con pesar. Agachaban la cabeza como esperando que aceptara sus condolencias pero no sabían nada. No sabían lo mucho que yo sufría, lo mucho que yo te extrañaba, las veces que rezaba a Dios que volverías y las veces que me culpe por tu marcha.

Si te hubiera retenido, si hubiera ido contigo… Si tan solo hubiera luchado por mantenerte a mi lado… Las lágrimas vuelven a abandonar mis ojos mientras recuerdo tu inerte cuerpo entre mis brazos.

"Sakura, joder, vuelve maldita sea" Murmuro mientras alcanzó las puertas de la torre Hokage.

Avanzó hacia el ascensor y recuerdo todas esas veces que te vi correr por este edificio mientras gritabas "Hai* Tsunade-Shishou!", todas esas veces que me esperabas en la entrada debido a que volvía a ser reprendido por la Hokage.

"Siempre igual Kakashi…" Me decías mientras me veías salir. Jamás supe porque me esperabas, ni porque me decías "te quiero" hasta aquel fatídico día. Siempre creí que esas palabras propias de los enamorados, me las otorgabas como una alumna y no como una mujer. Pero como siempre, me equivoqué.

Si te hubiera escuchado todas esas veces que me decías que debíamos hablar, si tan solo te hubiera expresado mis sentimientos antes…

Estúpido…Por eso la perdiste, por cobarde…

Antes de continuar con mis pensamientos, llego a la puerta del despacho que durante un tiempo ocupé. Ingreso en la habitación para ver a Naruto y a Tsunade reunidos en ella.

"Kakashi-sensei ya estás aquí. Por favor siéntate, debo comunicarte algo asombroso"

Tras las palabras del que un día fue mi alumno, me siento como me ha indicado aunque debo discrepar en que algo de lo que tenga que contarme me parecerá asombroso. No desde que ella ya no está conmigo…

"Kakashi…" Ahora es Tsunade la que se dirige hacia mí, tal vez su tono no muestre compasión pero su mirada no hace más que mirarme con pena "Tras la muerte de Sakura, estuvimos investigando diferentes jutsus que pudieran ayudarnos a traerla de vuelta. Ya han pasado dos años pero creemos haber encontrado la solución"

"Eso es imposible Tsunade, ella no volverá… No pudiste salvarla en ese momento porque te empeñas en intentarlo ahora? Ya no puedes hacer nada!" Digo con rudeza.

Antes de que pueda contestarme con su característico carácter, Naruto interfiere entre los dos.

"Basta! Kakashi-sensei ya he tenido suficiente de verte como un pequeño perro abandonado bajo la lluvia" Es así como me he sentido desde su partida "Oba-sama tiene razón. Jamás pensé que fuera posible pero los antiguos escritos hablan de una manera de revivir a los muertos"

"Pero…" Ahora es mi turno de mirarlo con rudeza, estoy harto de escuchar sobre lo mucho que pueden hacer.

"Debes estar dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias…" Observo a Naruto tragar con impaciencia. Tsunade lo observa también, antes de suspirar y continuar con el discurso.

"Kakashi, el jutsu en concreto transporta el alma de la persona que desea recuperar a su ser querido hacía el más allá. Pero en el otro lado, las almas olvidan todo aquello que ocurrió durante su último año de vida"

"Espera, me estás diciendo que si viajo al más allá, si es que se puede lograr ya que solo hay escritos sobre ese "jutsu milagroso", podré recuperar a Sakura?" Pregunto con incredulidad.

"No, recuperaras a la Sakura anterior al año en que murió" Explica con tristeza.

Es entonces cuando comprendo todo. La Sakura de ese tiempo no me amaba, esa Sakura no era mía, era de Sasuke. Ella lo amaba, ella lo esperaba, ella me veía como su sensei… como su amigo…

"Kakashi-sensei" levanto la mirada para observar esos grandes ojos azules tan parecidos a los de mi maestro "Debes escoger, viajar al otro lado y traer de vuelta a Sakura o vivir para siempre sin ella…"

¿Cuál era la opción correcta? ¿Cuál debía ser mi decisión?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé es cruel de mi parte dejarlo aquí pero dejo a vuestra imaginación la decisión de Kakashi hehe**

 **Quiero agradecer a esas tres personitas que me han dejado su comentario** **Lexia Konayev Z. W** **,** **Dilanny Danae** **y** **SakuraMaya. Agradezco que me hayan dejado su opinión y a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia también les agradezco por darme esta oportunidad.**

 **Respecto a las palabras que presentan un asterisco** _ **Demo**_ **significa perdón y** _ **Hai**_ **significa Si, las dos están en japonés.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y las veo el próximo domingo :D**

 **Las Amo :)**


End file.
